Vicent's messup birthday
by Miss Understood2
Summary: All Vicent wants to do is be alone for his birthday.


I do not own the characters in this story, they belong to SquareSoft. Hope you enjoy. ^0^  
  
  
  
Vincent's messed up birthday  
  
It was a calm evening that day on October 13. The wind was blowing lightly that day. Vincent Valentine was in his mansion, watching figure stating on the tube. He was about to seat down to watch T.V when the phone rang.  
  
" Who the hell got this number?" asked Vincent as he sat down trying really hard to ignore the phone. Finally the answering machine picked up.  
  
" Um..this is Vincent. I am not home. In fact I don't live here so. don't call back." Five seconds later an annoying voice could be heard.  
  
" Hey Vinny! What ya doing? It's Yuffie!! Anyho.. I called to......."  
  
Suddenly the machine cut her off. Five seconds later another phone call came.  
  
" Its me Yuffie, anyho, what are you doing today, anything..well good cuz your coming over to Cid's house.K.K well...you better come....."  
  
The machine cut the message off again. " yeah, like am going." Said Vincent.  
  
Later that day....At Cid's house.  
  
" Why the %!#!@$ do we have to do this?" Asked Cid.  
  
" Because it is his birthday." Said Aeris.  
  
"Yeah, you would want us to do this for you." Said Tifa as she was hanging a banner that said HAPPY BIRTHDAY in big bright colors.  
  
" No I wouldn't!" yelled Cid. Aeris rolled her eyes " oh, sure."  
  
Just then Yuffie walked into the room.  
  
"Did you get him?" Asked Tifa.  
  
" No! I got the machine." Said Yuffie.  
  
" Oh.well.we can go over and knock him out and then bring him over." Said Aeris. " Umm. that could work." Said Cid.  
  
It was quite except for the sound of Cloud singing  
  
" Brass monkey that funky monkey. Brass monkey chunky that funky monkey."  
  
Everyone slowly turned their heads in his direction.  
  
"....What!?" asked Cloud.  
  
" Whatever!" said Yuffie * as she rolled her eyes.*  
  
" O.K.but what if he doesn't come?" asked Tifa.  
  
" Well, that fool better come if I'm making this much effort into this cake." said Barret as he came out of the kitchen wearing a pink apron that said 'Kiss The Cook' on it while stirring a batter of cake mix.  
  
" Yes Barret, we will make sure he comes." Said Tifa smiling shyly.  
  
" Well we have the cake, the decorations..now all we need is...Vincent." said Aeris looking around at everyone in the room.  
  
"Cloud, you, Cid and Barret should go over and get him." Said aeris with a smile on her face.  
  
"umm.Ok" Said Cloud, "but if he turns into a wolf and bites me again, it might get messy."  
  
"Well we better get going." Said Barret. "Why?" asked Cloud. " We can just use Cid's plane."  
  
This did it.Cid was pissed.  
  
" OH! SURE LETS GO..I'LL GO GET..oh..WAIT I CAN'T CUZ YO A$$ @$^@&!!!!! CRASHED IT INTO THE SEA!!!!!" yelled Cid.  
  
" oh no." said Shera. " Cid, come have some tea, dear." Said Shera.  
  
"Mmmm.Tea" said Cid.  
  
" O..kk.." said Aeris. " But really how are you going to get there, walk?" asked Aeris. "  
  
Hell no!" yelled Cid from the sofa with a large mug full of tea in his hand.  
  
" Wait!, I got an idea. follow me." said Cloud as he got up and went to the next room where Red XIII and Cait Sith were playing Play Station.  
  
" um... Cait Sith can we borrow your moogle-thing?" asked Cloud.  
  
" MOOGLE-THING!!! He's not just a MOOGLE-THING he is my BEST FRIEND!!! Besides why should I?! What have you every done for me?" asked Cait Sith.  
  
" We didn't kick your sorry A$$ when we found out you were a spy, fool!" said Barret. "  
  
Ummm..good point, ok." Said Cait Sith as he leaped of the moogle. "You know how to use it, right?" asked Caith Sith. " We'll figure it out." Said Cloud.  
  
5 min. Later...... Cid, Cloud, and Barret were on there way to Vincent's house riding the large Moogle when all of a sudden an odd sound comes on  
  
" Weight Load Is To Heavy! Warning! Please Get Off!" said the moogle. " @$!%^!!!!! It can TALK!?!" yelled Cid.  
  
" Load Is Tooooooooooooo Heavy! Get Off NOW!!!!!!" yelled the moogle a second time.  
  
" Holy @!@$^%!!!!" yelled Cid as all three got off the moogle.  
  
" Well, I guess we better head back to Cid's house." Said Cloud.  
  
" Your Crazy Fool!!! We can't go all the way back there." Said Barret, but of course he was exzederating because they only got to the bottom on Cid's driveway.  
  
" Piece of JUNK!!" yelled Cid as he kicked the moogle, who just kicked back. " @$%!%^!!!!!" yelled Cid..again.  
  
" HEY! Cid you have a drive way!" exclaimed Cloud.  
  
" No shit sherlock!!" answered Cid.  
  
" Then you must have a car.." Said cloud.  
  
" Yeah..but it ain't mine. Its Shera's.and she won't let me drive it." Said Cid as he looked down at his feet. "ummm..be right back," said cloud over his shoulder as he ran up the driveway to the house. A min. later cloud came back down the driveway with keys to the car in his hands.  
  
" Ok. Let's go," said cloud as he got into the car.  
  
One hour later.. They finally got to Vincent's house.  
  
" It's about time we @$^!! got here." Said Cid.  
  
Ever so slowly Cid, Cloud and Barret walked up to the door and knocked on the door. After what seemed like five hours Vincent slowly opened the door.  
  
"ummmm...hi." said Vincent.  
  
" HEY!" said cloud somewhat nervous. " Do you want to come over to Cids house with us?"  
  
" NO!" said Vincent as he slammed the door in there face.  
  
" That's IT!!!!!" Yelled Cid as he kicked the door open.  
  
" Now Vincent we just want to talk.before you turn into something." Said cloud, nervous once again.  
  
"ok..I am listing." Said Vincent with a weird smile on his face.  
  
" Hey! Don't do that fool! Its creepy!" said barret.  
  
" Hahahahaha" Laughed Vincent.  
  
"Your weird." Said cloud. " Thanks" said Vincent in another creepy voice.  
  
" Will you just come, fool?!??!?!?" wined barret.  
  
"ummmmmm.................................................................... ..................... .ok." Said Vincent calmly.  
  
" Really? It's that easy???" asked cloud.  
  
" No, there's just nothing better to do."  
  
"ooooo..lets just go!" wined barret again from the corner.  
  
When they finally arrived at Cid's house all four of them got out of the car. Cloud ran up to the door and said loudly  
  
" OK. HERE WE ARE..AT CID'S HOUSE!"  
  
" oh! Come on cloud!!" wishereped Aeris.  
  
" Yeah..here .we.are."Said Vincent.  
  
When Cloud opened the door and pushed Vincent inside Aeris, Tifa, Yuffie, Red XIII, and Caith Sith poped out from there hiding places and yelled " HAPPY BIRTHDAY VINCENT!!!!"  
  
When Vincent saw all the bright colors he covered his eyes and yelled "AAAAAAAAURRRRHhhhhhhh..the..c-c-colors!"  
  
" Oh come on, Stop that, we took a lot of time making those." Said Aeris.  
  
" ummm...Aeris, I think there really brolern him." Said RedXIII as Vincent was up against the wall shielding his eyes with his hands.  
  
After a couple of min. Vincent calmed down and sat in his chair at the head of the table looking around as Yuffie snaped a birthday hat on his head.  
  
" umm..Vincent we got you this. We hope you like it." Said Red XIII as he and Caith Sith handed him a nicely wrapped box.  
  
As Vincent opened it, it ended up being a video game.. FF8.  
  
" Oh..I.Love...it." said Vincent as he was trying to control his urge to rip the picture of Rinoa off the cover.  
  
" No YOU don't! " choked Red XIII as he ran away crying.  
  
" Oh..nice job!" said Aeris.  
  
"What?!" asked Vincent.  
  
"Whatever." Said Yuffie.  
  
(a/n) I was really bored when I wrote this one...I think its funnie. Well anyho, thank-you for your lives wasted. All wasted lives go to organ donors. An no I am not making fun of organ donors. Well thanks again. ^o^ 


End file.
